El Principio de mi Fin
by Dr3amJu4n
Summary: Blu Perdió a Perla y sus Hijos En una Tragedia con su Hermano Cody Gunderson , Para blu el mundo ya no es Igual el Intento al Diario suicidarse para terminar con su sufrimiento nunca pudo a lo ultimo su única opción fue unirse a los militares con la esperanza de perder la vida en un combate , hay una Nueva Guacamaya Raquel esa guacamaya podra volver a Encontrar al blu de antes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Damas y caballeros soy Dr3amJu4n y el Video de la semana Es ….. Naaaaaaaa es broma , este es mi Primera historia de Rio , Soy nuevo en esto , hace mucho tuve la idea de hacer un Fic usualmente leo muchas historias demasiadas diría yo todas sobre Rio , si tienen recomendaciones díganmelas , ahora tengo el Nombre en face de ''Roberto Spix Macaw'' no es mi verdadero face ese lo usare mientras cojo autores y dependiendo de como le valla a mi historia mas adelante diré quien soy ( a los que me conocen como Dr3amJu4n les pediré el favor de que no digan quien soy , es que soy tímido y todavía no tengo el valor de decirles ) sin mas preámbulo aquí mi historia **

El Cap. Tyler Blu Gunderson estaba En una camilla de un Hospital estaba algo lastimado , Tenia varias cortadas no muy seria en las alas y tenia la cabeza vendada estaba dormido aún por la anestesia , La Enfermera Raquel que era una guacamaya amarilla era muy Hermosa , tenia buenas curvas en todo el cuerpo , era Joven sexy y sensual el sueño de cualquier ave macho , ella estaba enamorada de Blu hace mucho tiempo pero no se atrevía a decírselo y hace unas cuantas horas la había salvado de una muerte segura , haciendo que se enamorara mucho mas por el guacamayo de spix

Es tan Guapo … - Dijo la guacamaya amarilla mientras lo miraba y acariciaba debajo de su oído

*Pensamientos de Raquel*

Wow , de Verdad Blu me a impresionado mucho arriesgo Todo por salvarme … Es mi Héroe , Pero es mi culpa que este de esa manera , Estoy loca por Blu el es Tan guapo , tan Tierno , tan gentil , caballeroso y sabe muy bien como tratar a una chica es un estupendo partido , Como Quisiera que fuera mi pareja … pero por lo que paso con Perla y sus hijos no creo que me diga lo mismo Tan solo quisiera un beso de el quiero sentirlo acariciarlo , hacerlo feliz y hacer que olvide lo que paso ….

*Fin pensamientos de Raquel*

Blu seguía Dormido a Raquel le Dio una Idea , Darle un beso en el pico mientras Dormía , Solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación Nunca se daría alguien cuenta y de esa manera Raquel podría disfrutar de un apasionado , suave y lento beso con su enamorado

Un beso no le haría daño a nadie – Dijo Raquel mientras acercaba el pico de ella al de Blu , Ella cerro sus ojos estaba muy nerviosa en el momento que ambos picos se rosaban uno con el otro el corazón de la guacamaya estaba muy acelerado en el momento que ambos se besasen por Desgracia Blu abrió sus ojos

¿Qué Haces? – Dijo Blu mientras veía alejar el pico de la Enfermera

Am … Yo … - Raquel no sabia que decir estaba asustada y nerviosa no sabia que decirle solo permaneció en silencio

Blu trato de levantarse , hizo un gaznido de Dolor , al parecer aun le dolía la cabeza de lo que paso

Espera No puedes levantarte Tu Hermano Cody te hizo mucho daño , Estarás en cama por unas semanas Capitán …

¡¿Semanas?! ¡¿Qué hay de mis Deberes y mi Pelotón?!

No te Preocupes ya hable con el Coronel tu solo preocúpate por descansar … - Dijo Raquel de una manera muy emocionada , estará varias semanas atendiendo y estando con Blu para ella es una excelente noticia , pero no del modo que ella quería no como pareja si no como paciente pero de todas maneras estaba feliz

Blu Dio un largo suspiro y se arre costo en sus alas en la camilla

*Flashback*

El Pelotón del Cap. Tyler Blu Gunderson estaba infiltrado en una base Militar subterránea eran 2 Guacamayos y una guacamaya

Habían 2 guacamayos adelante armados

Necesitamos entrar a esa habitación – Dijo Blu mientras señalaba con una de sus plumas una habitación no muy lejana

Nera Tu ven Conmigo – Le Dijo a la guacamaya del pelotón , era una guacamaya joven y muy hermosa , cualquiera diría que es una guacamaya muy delicada y sensible pero los que la conocían sabían que no era de esa manera

Si Capitán – Dijo ella mientras alistaba su Honey Badger

No necesitaremos las armas , alista el cuchillo de combate y sígueme , Ustedes no se muevan de este lugar – Blu guardaba su "Ripper" un arma exclusivamente para capitanes era un arma que podía cambiar de sub Fusil a Fusil de asalto con facilidad , era un arma liviana y muy letal

Si Señor – dijeron los machos a coro

Blu alzo Vuelo con Nera con mucho sigilo y volaron arriba de los 2 guacamayos hostiles que estaban en el lugar

Ahora – Dio la Orden el Capitán

Y ambos se dejaron caer y con los cuchillos de combate les quitaron la vida

Blu le hizo una señal a su equipo de que escondieran los cuerpos para no alertar a nadie y ellos lo hicieron y caminaron al dicho lugar que querían llegar

Empezó a sonar el Radio Portátil que tenia uno de los miembros del pelotón

Shhhhhh , Silencio - ordeno el capitán

Pelotón Extinción , Recuerden su misión es Eliminar al Objetivo con el Nombre Clave de Corey Gunderson

El Hermano de Blu … - Susurro David uno de los miembros del equipo para que los demás escucharan pero Blu no , pero por desgracia a si fue a Blu odiaba hablar de su hermano nunca lo quiso y gracias a el fue que Perla y sus hijos desaparecieron

Hemos Recibido que la Enfermera Raquel podría estar de Rehén es posible que la encuentren , No Intenten salvarla si no han eliminado al objetivo equipo es una Orden , podría poner en peligro la misión Recuerden Buscar y Destruir

Si Señor – Dijo Blu con Fastidio el detestaba que se lo recordaran el no era un novato lo habían mandado a hacer docenas y docenas de misiones y ninguna la había fallado

David , ¿me pasas el radio por favor? – le pregunto y este se lo paso

Blu en ese momento lo cogió con sus patas y lo daño haciendo que volaran pedazos por todas partes

Mucho Mejor – Dijo Blu mientras avanzaba con su Equipo

Había un corredor muy lleno de Guacamayos y Halcones Con Uniformes y armados

Demonios … Cap. Como Pasaremos al otro Lado? No hay Tiempo para ir por otro lado – Dijo Kloud con Voz Seria

Eliminaremos a todos los que estén en esta sala , Nuestra ventaja es que nosotros tenemos el Factor Sorpresa , Alisten sus armas – Dijo Blu mientras Alistaba su Ripper con Silenciador y visión nocturna en lo que los demás tenían AK-12 y Honey Badger con Silenciadores y sacaba 4 gafas de Visión nocturna y se la daba a cada uno de su Equipo y se lo pusieron al igual que Blu

David Desactiva los Interruptores de la Luz – Dijo Nera que era la Segunda al mando

Si Señor … Digo Señora – Dijo David con Nerviosismo

Cálmate no podemos cometer errores – Dijo Kloud

Am … Perdón … - Dijo David Con Tristeza y apago los interruptores dejando todo a Oscuras

¿Qué carajo paso con las Luces? – Dijo un sargento que era una Halcón

Ahora – Dijo Blu y Todo el Pelotón Salió y comenzó a Disparar eliminando a todos con mucha facilidad

¡A Cubierto! – Dijo un guacamayo del otro bando y todos se pusieron a cubierto y Tiraron varias bengalas para poder ver

Quítense las gafas de Visión nocturna – Dijo Blu y todos obedecieron

Se pusieron a Cubierto mientras llegaban Más Refuerzos enemigos y llegaban de todas partes , El Equipo del Capitán Gunderson era muy bueno , Mucho mejor que cualquier otro equipo , pero les era muy Difícil mantener la posición

Muy Buena Idea Capitán – Dijo Nera con Tono de Frustración y Seguía disparando

No es Tan Malo – Respondió este mientras disparaba y eliminaba a mas enemigos con mucha habilidad

En un lugar no Muy lejano de la posición del equipo Extinción

Una guacamaya amarilla , Mas especifico una Enfermera estaba enjaulada caminando en círculos muy desesperada y asustada averiguando la manera de salir de ese lugar

Como Saldré de aquí? – Dijo Raquel mientras veía por todos lados algo que ella pudiera usar en su beneficio pero no tuvo suerte

Hola Muñeca - dijo un guacamayo Rojo mientras entraba a la habitación

Raquel simplemente no le respondió es mas lo ignoro

Eres un ave muy Hermosa y sensual , Me encanta tu Uniforme de Enfermera , hace que me atraigas mucho mas

Las aves enfermeras Hembras usaban un uniforme muy casual y para la mayoría de los machos muy sexy , usaban una chaqueta que le llegaba desde los hombros a la cintura de color blanco y usaban un gorro con una cruz roja

Que te parece si pasamos un buen rato ambos? – Dijo el ave mientras veía de Reojo todo el cuerpo de Raquel

Estas loco , si piensas que voy a estar Contigo , Das Asco – Respondió el ave de manera desafiante Haciendo que el guacamayo Rojo se acercara a la Jaula y este solo se burlo de Raquel

Dije algo gracioso? – Dijo con mucha frustración y cogió del cuello a la otra ave desde uno de los huecos de la Jaula

Si , Porque no tienes opción ahora mas te vale soltarme – Respondió este mientras sacaba una Magnum 44 y apuntando a Raquel

… - La guacamaya no Respondió y lo soltó

Jejeje ahora si nos entendemos , Ahora quítate el uniforme

Que? … - Dijo Raquel

Que te quites el uniforme – Dijo este mientras puso la magnum 44 en la cabeza de esta

Raquel no tenia opción simplemente obedeció y se quito el Uniforme dejando ver su Hermoso cuerpo pero por ser aves no se veía nada privado

Wow , Que Hermosa eres – Dijo el guacamayo escarlata con mirada de deseo y no dejaba de observar el cuerpo de la hembra

Ahora quiero que me beses

Q-Que? … - Raquel estaba muy asustada solo le venían imágenes a la cabeza de como un guacamayo podría violarla a su antojo sin ella poder hacer nada

No soy grabadora Quiero que me beses Ahora – Al guacamayo ya se le había acabado la paciencia quería disfrutar y pasar el mejor rato de su vida teniendo sexo con la guacamaya , estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea para conseguir eso

El guacamayo disparo al candado volándolo y dejando la jaula abierta , este entro lentamente , Raquel solo podía observar sin poder hacer nada

Eres Virgen?

Si … - Respondió la guacamaya con mucho miedo

Entonces Cierra tus Ojos , De esa manera no sufrirás tanto

Raquel cerro sus ojos mientras temblaba y esperaba que todo acabara que fuera solo una simple pesadilla el guacamayo se alisto para Violarla pero en ese momento Raquel escucho un disparo esta se asusto y por reacción callo al suelo

Al abrir los ojos Blu Tenia de Rehén al ya Difunto guacamayo escarlata le tapo el pico para que no hiciera algún ruido para de esa manera ejecutarlo , Blu lo soltó haciendo que callera al suelo

Estas Bien? – Dijo Blu de un tono muy amoroso mientras estiraba un ala para ayudarla a levantar

Si Muchas Gracias Capitán – respondió La guacamaya enamorada mientras cogía el ala de Blu para levantarse

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo , espero que les hallan gustado díganme que les pareció si tienen dudas díganmelas yo las responderé no se Olviden de dejar Review! **

**Hasta la Próxima **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Damas y Caballeros Otro capitulo de mi fic el principio de mi fin , espero les guste :3**

El guacamayo de spix ayudo a levantar a la enfermera que estaba muy sonrojada ella en ese momento se sintió muy bien , Se sentía a salvo con Blu , se sentía feliz , se veía muy enamorada y lo estaba ambos juntos se veían la pareja indicada

¿Estas Bien? – Pregunto el capitán que estaba un poco preocupado por el estado de la guacamaya

S-Si …. – Respondió Raquel que estaba muy nerviosa pero mas tranquila

Se oían muchos Disparos en ese momento lo que inquieto un poco a Blu

Tenemos que irnos ven sígueme – Dijo el capitán mientras alistaba de nuevo su Ripper

Raquel asentó con la cabeza y siguió a Blu hasta fuera de la habitación y donde estaba el Equipo Extinción

El Pelotón Extinción ya había terminado con todos en la sala , Estaba despejada

Capitán – Dijeron los 2 guacamayos y la guacamaya hembra a coro

Buen Trabajo , ¿Alguna Señal de Corey? – Respondió Blu en un tono muy serio

No Señor …. – Dijo Kloud

En ese momento un guacamayo estaba agonizando era el único que seguía vivo , el resto estaba muerto el saco su pistola de emergencia que estaba a un lado de la pierna del ave y apunto a la cabeza Kloud El guacamayo disparo Blu fue muy rápido y Empujo a Kloud haciendo que le diera solo en un ala

¡Aghhh! – Se quejo Kloud del dolor que sentía en su ala y Raquel fue a atenderlo

Blu en ese momento fue donde el ave quitándole el arma este lo alzo del cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo

¿Querías ser el héroe chico bonito? – Dijo blu mientras cogió su p226 que estaba en su Uniforme y le dio un disparo en un costado

AGGGGHHHHH! – Grito el guacamayo del dolor

¡¿Dónde Esta Corey Gunderson?! – Le dijo el Capitán

No te lo diré … - Respondió con Firmeza

Blu en se momento se le había agotado la paciencia Esta Bien , Como quieras … - Dijo Blu mientras le dio otros 2 Disparos en el otro costado haciendo que el ave sangre mucho el guacamayo grito mas fuerte de dolor

Basta , Por favor … - Dijo el ave que simplemente se había rendido no podía con el dolor le era demasiado para el

Te lo diré por ultima vez … ¿Dónde esta Corey Gunderson?

El guacamayo simplemente miro hacia abajo

Con que eso quieres? – En ese momento blu coloco la P226 en su cabeza y empezó hacer presión al gatillo

Esta en esa habitación – respondió el ave y Señalo una habitación no muy lejana

Jejeje , a si me gusta – dijo Blu soltándolo haciendo que este tome aire

¿Qué Ganaras con Matar a tu Hermano? , Eso no te devolverá a tu Familia – Dijo el ave que se desangraba muy rápidamente

El Pelotón de Extinción y Raquel solo veían la Escena todos sabían lo que le chocaba a Blu que le recordaran lo que paso

Cogió su cuchillo de combate y se lo enterró en el cuello y le tapo el pico para que no hiciera ruido matando al ave

Quiero que ustedes escolten a Raquel a la base – Le Ordeno Blu

Que? – Dijo Nera

Me escucharon bien , es una Orden – Dijo Blu

Pero las Ordenes del Coronel Fueron … - Estaba diciendo David hasta que fue interrumpido por Blu

Es una Orden que viene de Mi y por lo tanto tienen que Cumplirla , Entendido?

Si Señor … - Dijeron los 3 a coro

Los 2 guacamayos y la guacamaya se fueron del lugar escoltando a Raquel

Blu se Dirigió a la Entrada de la Habitación por dentro estaban algunos guacamayos Reunidos el se acerco a la puerta sin hacer ruido y pudo escuchar a 4 aves al parecer estaban reunidas discutiendo temas militares

-Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación

No podemos apresurarnos , Enviemos un escuadrón de reconocimiento de esa manera podremos ver a que nos enfrentamos – Dijo un Guacamayo escarlata que era Teniente

¡No! Esta es una Prioridad no estamos en posición para hacer jugadas a medias enviemos a todos los escuadrones de elite – Dijo otro guacamayo Azul amarillo que era un General

Podemos elegir a los 10 mejores y que ellos vallan a reunir la información necesaria – Respondió un Guacamayo amarillo

En ese momento todos estaban tensos habían enviado varios escuadrones militares y todos fallaron se estaban quedando sin opciones , todos se quedaron callados al escuchar una Risa irónica que venia del hermano de Blu

¿Tienes una Mejor Idea? ¿Cap. Corey? – Dijo el Guacamayo amarillo de un tono muy desagradable

Je , Muchas están subestimando al Enemigo recuerden que hemos enviado 4 escuadrones y todos han caído yo Iré con Mis Soldados de Elite , en mi escuadrón solo elijo a los mejores de los mejores yo encontrare y traeré la información de los Task Force – Respondió Corey con mucha confianza de si mismo

Bueno si estas Seguro … - Dijo el guacamayo azul amarillo mientras se marchaba junto con todos del lugar dejando solo a Corey

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación Blu se escondió para que no lo detectaran cuando todos se fueron del lugar Blu entro a la habitación ya con su Ripper y su cuchillo de combate listo

Hola Hermano – Dijo Corey mientras tomaba un Refresco con Gas

Tanto Tiempo sin Verte , ¿Sabes a que Vine verdad Corey? – Respondió este con mucha rabia y Molestia mientras lo apuntaba con su arma , el ya no hacia esto por la misión lo hacia por Razones personales

Supongo que a Matarme , Pero será una misión sencilla para ti Estoy desarmado si para ti Eso es honorable anda dispara – Lo reto Corey mientras terminaba su bebida y lo tiraba al otro lado de la habitación

Blu tiro sus armas al lado de la habitación dejando solo su cuchillo de combate , el guardaba uno de repuesto lo saco y se lo tiro a Corey este lo atrapo en el aire

Corey y Blu eran muy parecidos en habilidades de Combate pero cada uno tenia su especialidad ,Blu era el experto en armas siempre era el mejor con armas de fuego sin importar el rival tenia mucha precisión y no tenia miedo de disparar como algunas aves que a veces se hacia muy común , Corey no era tan bueno con armas por eso no se acostumbraba a andar con ellas pero era muy bueno cuerpo a cuerpo como ningún otro soldado , todos temían hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el

¿Estas Seguro Hermano? – Dijo Corey mientras se ponía en guardia y hacia presión con su cuchillo

Seguro – Respondió Blu mientras tiraba su uniforme y alistaba su cuchillo para quedar parejos

Ambos fueron donde el otro Blu fue el primero en atacar Corey se los esquivaba con mucha habilidad cuando Corey intentaba atacar también Blu respondía pero con mucha Dificultad , ambos cuchillos chocaban se esquivaban y bloqueaban ataques eran muy parejos pero con el tiempo Blu se cansaba en lo que Corey se veía como si nada

Grrrrrrr …. ¡Vas a pagar por arruinarme mi vida! – Dijo Blu mientras trato de cortarle el cuello a Corey pero este lo bloqueo con el cuchillo de el y ambos estaban haciendo presión cuchillo a cuchillo

Pensé que lo habías Olvidado , Que rencoroso eres Hermanito – Respondió Corey con un tono de Burla , el combate no era nada para el mas bien estaba jugando con Blu

De hacer tanta presión hizo que ambos cuchillos se rompieran haciendo que vuelen pedazos por todos lados Corey respondió rápido dándole varios golpes en los costados a Blu dejándolo débil , Blu hacia lo que podía , pero no era suficiente los dos peleaban a muerte después de un rato la pelea se nivelo Blu y Corey respondían de una manera muy parecida , esquivaban y bloqueaban sus ataques era la pelea del siglo

Corey empezó a Pelear enserio al parecer estaba probando a Blu le daba muchos golpes en los costados , en el pico , y hombros Blu bloqueaba algunos ataques de vez en cuando los devolvía en el pico de Corey pero a pesar de su esfuerzo el siempre caía al suelo

Era la tercera vez que Corey tumbaba a Blu el simplemente estaba decepcionado de el

¿Eso es Todo? – Dijo Corey con tono de Decepción el esperaba mas de su hermano

No a Terminado – Respondió a la pregunta blu mientras el se levantaba y se ponía en guardia una vez mas

Nunca aprendes , es la Razón por la cual no pudiste mantener a Perla y a tus Hijos Felices y fue la Razón por la cual desaparecieron no se … Tal vez halla tenido que ver en algo …. – Dijo Corey con tono de seriedad

¡Cállate! – Blu estaba arto de Corey solo quería verlo muerto

Se levanto y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el pico Corey no se espero ese golpe haciendo que le bajara la defensa Blu aprovecho ese momento y le dio muchos golpes en todos lados Costados , Hombros , Costillas de verdad estaba ganando Blu , Corey recuperaba la conciencia intentaba hacer algo pero no le era posible , bloqueaba los golpes con mucho esfuerzo blu simplemente no paraba le dio un golpe que tiro a Corey al otro lado de la habitación dejándolo muy débil , Blu respiraba muy agitado

Je , Eso esta mucho mejor – Dijo Corey mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre del pico

Terminemos ya con Esto – Respondió El Cap. Tyler Blu Gunderson

Corey fue atacar una vez mas a su hermano , el trato de golpearlo en la cabeza para dejarlo en K.O y ganar el combate pero blu lo esquivo y lo tacleo dejándolo en el suelo este se hizo encima de el y empezó a Golpearlo muchas veces en el pico , no se cansaba el disfrutaba mucho golpearlo se notaba que se desahogaba cada golpe era un arte para Blu después de un rato se canso y lo cogió del cuello levantándolo y le dio varios golpes en la cabeza con el muro y lo alzo para ahorcarlo

Aquí Termina Todo … Pagaras con tu Vida , lo que hiciste – Dijo Blu mientras ahorcaba a Corey

Hermano … ¡Suéltame! – Suplico este mientras trababa de respirar

¿Por qué debería? Arruinaste mi vida ahora mi vida solo es Sufrimiento …

Porque … Porque si no me sueltas , nunca sabrás donde esta Perla , Tiago , Bia y … Carla - Respondió este mientras se empezaba a marear

¿Es-Es-Están Vivos? – Dijo blu muy atónito dejando de hacer presión a su hermano haciendo que este callera y tomara mucho aire

Si Están Vivos , Están en un lugar Que … Tal Vez te de Nostalgia volver están es Estados Unidos , Mas específicos en Minnesota

En … Minnesota? … - Dijo Blu

Je , Si estas en lo Correcto , ¿sabrás que decirles? ¿Sabes que hacer después de 5 años? Bueno pero primero tendrás que llegar a ello – Dijo Corey mientras le dio un golpe con la pata de el a la de Blu haciendo que este caiga al suelo

Corey cogió la cabeza de Blu dándole un golpe contra el suelo haciendo que sangre

Agggghhhh – Grito Blu quejándose del dolor

Blu no podía hacer nada estaba agotado y estaba sangrando no tanto como Corey pero se sentía muy débil

Corey cogió una Jeringa y se la inyecto en el Cuello a Blu haciendo que este Duerma

Dulces Sueños Hermanito – Dijo Corey mientras se despedía y cogió la P226 y dio varios tiros al aire haciendo que alerte al Pelotón Extinción y vinieran por Blu

*Fin Flashback*

Raquel entro a la habitación de Blu con Un tazón de Frutas picadas

Hola Capitán , ¿Se Siente Mejor? – Dijo Raquel con un tono muy cariñoso

Am … Si Gracias , Supongo que si … - Respondió Blu

Raquel se acerco y puso el Tazón de Frutas al lado de Blu y se sentó al lado de Blu

Para ti debes de tener hambre , ¿No te Molesta que te acompañe un rato Verdad? – Pregunto Raquel con tono de Nerviosismo

No , Siéntate me hace falta un poco de compañía – Respondió Blu con un tono agradable y empezó a comer la Fruta

Raquel se sentó en la camilla de Blu y empezó a ver que todo estuviera bien , como en el pulso la temperatura del ambiente ETC …

¿Sientes Dolor de Cabeza? O ¿Algún Tipo de Dolor en tus alas o en Alguna parte de tu cuerpo? –Dijo Raquel mientras lo revisaba y le cambiaba los vendajes de las alas

No , Estoy Bien Gracias – Respondió Blu

Raquel empezó a Quitarle el vendaje de la cabeza con cuidado a Blu ella le gustaba mucho atenderlo , a Blu en parte también le gustaba ser atendido por Raquel

Wow , Sanas Rápido Blu , ya tu cabeza esta como nueva en tan solo 3 Días , pero supongo que tus alas todavía no sanan – Dijo Raquel

Blu se veía pensativo , tanto que ni siquiera escuchaba a Raquel

¿Blu? … ¿Estas Bien? …

En ese momento Blu salió de su trance

Am … Si Gracias Raquel , solo estoy pensativo … - Dijo Blu con Decepción

¿Pasa algo Capitán? – Le pregunto la guacamaya con intriga y preocupación

No … Todo esta bien … solo estoy agotado – Respondió Blu

En ese momento llego el Coronel que era Un Halcón Peregrino y entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba La enfermera con el Capitán

**Aquí termina el 2do capitulo de mi Fic , espero que les halla gustado si tienen dudas pregúntenmelas y no olviden dejar Review , Hasta la próxima actualización =3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Damas y caballeros de nuevo con ustedes Dr3amJu4n con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero , este es diferente a los demás en cierto aspecto por de esa manera decirlo le diré algo a ustedes al final de capitulo espero les guste :3

El Coronel era un águila peregrina ( como había dicho en el capitulo anterior ) Se llamaba Zack No era muy Veterano era un ave Joven , Fuerte y Grande casi de la misma estatura de blu acepto que mas alto

-''¿Interrumpo Algo?'' – Dijo este mientras entraba a la habitación

-''Am … No Señor'' – Dijo blu mientras se levantaba de su camilla algo dolorido por el encuentro con Corey

-''¿Se Siente Bien Gunderson?''

-''Si Señor''

-''No lo estas Blu … Con todo Respeto señor No esta Listo para otra misión si eso es lo que Busca'' – Dijo Raquel

El Halcón simplemente soltó una leve risa

-''¿Por qué estas tan segura que vengo para asignarle otro trabajo?''

''Porque te conozco Zack , ¿Podemos hablar afuera a solas?'' – Le pregunto Raquel con un tono molesto saliendo de la habitación seguido del Coronel

*Mientras tanto afuera*

-''¡¿Estas Loco?!'' – Le grito Raquel

-''Eso Depende'' – Respondió con un tono de Burla

-''Mira relájate , el no es un Novato además Es algo que tal vez le interese''

-''No esta Bien , necesito hacer unas pruebas aún si tubo daños cerebrales , si no tiene alguna infección por las cortadas que recibió , ¡No puedes exigirle tanto!'' – Dijo Raquel muy preocupada de Blu

-''¿Te Gusta Raquel?'' – Pregunto el Coronel con mucha intriga

En ese momento Raquel se sonrojo mucho , estaba atónita no sabia como decirle que estaba enamorada de blu

-''Jejejeje Entonces si te gusta Verdad?''

-''No me molestes …'' – Respondió Raquel con una cara un poco avergonzada

El Halcón simplemente le sobo la mejilla con una de sus alas

-''Eres idéntica a tu madre , ¿Te acuerdas el día que decidimos quedarnos contigo?'' – Le pregunto Zack con todo de Nostalgia

-''Si … como olvidarlo , aunque en ese entonces era una niña aún''

*16 años antes*

Era una mañana muy alegre en la selva de los Amazonas Habían dos Halcones peregrinos una hembra llamada Violeta y un macho llamado Zack ambos estaban volando por la selva buscando algo de comer

-''Muero de Hambre'' – Dijo Zack

-''Je , no se porque no me sorprende'' – Dijo Violeta con un tono cariñoso

-''¿Qué Quieres Comer Violeta?''

-''Por mi no te preocupes , Estoy satisfecha con las frutas que comí en la mañana'' – Respondió Violeta

Siguieron Volando por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar con Mallas en medio de la selva con letreros de no Pasar y Peligro todos sabían que ese no era lugar para aves había un Rio cercano que parecía mas un rápido que cualquier ave que caiga podría morir fácilmente ya sea por morir ahogado o por los golpes dados contra las rocas en el caso de caer , había depredadores y plantas venenosas no era lugar para animales pequeños en este caso las aves

-''No me gusta estar aquí , por favor vámonos Zack … '' – Dijo Violeta con un poco de Miedo

-''Estoy de acuerdo vamos'' – Respondió Zack

Ambos alistaron Vuelo hasta que Escucharon unos Llantos de un ave bebé Vieron a todos lados y pudieron observar a la pequeña Raquel Escondida debajo de una hoja mientras lloraba

Violeta se dirigió donde ella

-''Aaaaaaaawwwwww Cosita'' – Dijo Violeta mientras quitaba la hoja que tenia encima y la cargaba

En ese momento Raquel Lloro aún mas fuerte y trataba de escapar al ser tan pequeña le tenia miedo a los Halcones que eran Inmensos

Violeta en ese momento la arrullo y empezó a cantarle suavemente Raquel en ese momento sabia que no era una amenaza no había de que preocuparse ella se calmo y empezó a cerrar los ojos para dormir

Zack en ese momento aterrizo muy bruscamente asustando a Raquel haciendo vuelva a llorar

-''Felicidades Violeta wow definitivamente se ve Deliciosa , gracias por conseguir el almuerzo amor'' – Dijo este mientras miraba a Raquel con lujuria y Deseo

Para un Halcón seria un apetitoso manjar ya que ellos comen aves pequeñas y seria el alimento favorito para ellos e incluso les gusta tanto que lo usan como regalos para cortejar a las hembras

Violeta volvió a Calmar a Raquel

-''Que Chistosito Zack , ¿De Donde Crees que se halla caído?''

-''Ni Idea'' – Respondió Este

-''Ven ayúdame a Encontrar a su Familia'' – Dijo Violeta mientras alistaba vuelo

Zack dio un profundo suspiro y acento con la cabeza y ambos se fueron volando buscaron en todos lados Tierra y Cielo y después de varias horas no tuvieron resultados

Decidieron descansar fueron al nido de ellos muy agotados Violeta vio a Raquel Dormida y La puso en el nido de ella

-''Es Muy linda ¿no te parece Zack?'' – Pregunto la Hembra mientras la observaba con Mucho cariño

-''Lo es …'' – Respondió este mientras camino hacia Violeta

Esta simplemente se recostó en el hombro de su esposo y ambos vieron a Raquel dormir

-''Oye …'' – Dijo Violeta con una cara emocionada

-''¿Que Pasa Amor? – Pregunto Zack

Violeta no Respondió y simplemente dio una leve risa

-''No Estarás pensando en Adoptarla o si?'' – Dijo Zack con un tono muy serio

-''Por Favor , Anda''

En ese momento Violeta cogió las alas de Su amado

-''Mira se que seremos estupendos padres , Por Favor Dime que si , No tiene una familia ¿Que hará sin nosotros? – le Suplico Violeta

-''Yo … Am … Tal vez'' – respondió con un tono alegre

Violeta se abalanzo sobre el y lo Beso ambos disfrutaron de un profundo y apasionado beso Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire

-''Gracias'' – Le agradeció Violeta

*En el presente*

-''Si que has Crecido Raquel'' – Dijo su padre con orgullo – '' Mira como se como se siente el amor te asignare a la misma misión que el para que a si trates de Cortejarlo pero necesito que lo dejes ir , ¿Tenemos un Trato?

-''¡Si! , Digo como ordene señor'' – Respondió Raquel y se abalanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo

El Halcón simplemente le sonrió

*Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación*

*Pensamientos de Blu*

Que Irritante muero de aburrimiento … Me pregunto si es verdad lo que me dijo Corey … ¿Qué tal si mi familia si esta viva? ¿y si Mi hermano solo me mintió? En todo caso no me puedo arriesgar iré a Minnesota a asegurarme sea como sea

*Fin pensamientos de Blu*

Blu se levanto de la camilla y Se quito los aparatos de pulso , Vendas , Etc … , Luego Cogió todo su equipo de armas que por suerte estaba Todo en la habitación Se coloco su Uniforme y se Dirigió a la Puerta Cuando llego estaban Raquel y Zack

''Se puede saber a Donde va Capitán?'' – Pregunto Zack

''A Minnesota Coronel'' – Respondió este mientras seguía su camino

''Espera Gunderson''

Blu se detuvo y dio un largo Suspiro

''Que necesita Señor?''

''Espera aquí con la enfermera Raquel Un momento'' – Dijo Zack y Alzo vuelo

Después de Unos Determinados 15 minutos El coronel aún no venia , Raquel y Blu no se atrevían a decir ninguna palabra Cada Segundo que pasaba era un momento muy incomodo para ambos

C-Capitán … - Dijo Raquel muy tímidamente

''Si?''

''Am … Es que … Quería saber … Bueno … ¿Cuál es el interés de ir a Minnesota?''

''Razones Nostálgicas'' – Mintió Blu

Raquel no dejaba de ver a Blu , Le gustaba mucho que ni siquiera podía quitarle la mirada de Encima Pero era tímida y veía disimuladamente

*Pensamientos de Raquel*

Me pregunto que se trae entre manos , Me gusta su manera de ser tan … Seria y Misteriosa Aunque no estaría mal que riera de vez en cuando … Ya pasaron 15 minutos ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

*Fin pensamientos de Raquel*

En ese momento Zack aterrizo con un Sobre amarillo y cerrado al ver la cara del águila calva se podía ver seriedad

''Disculpen la tardanza , Capitán necesito que lleve este Paquete Intacto y sin Destapar al Objetivo con el Nombre Clave SH a Minnesota Algo me dice que estará cerca de tu destino es un Guacamayo Spix'' – Ordeno El Águila calva Mientras le entregaba el paquete a Blu

''Si Señor , ¿Pero como sabré Quien es SH?''

''Jejeje algo Me Dice que Sabrás quien Es , a y Otra cosa Quiero que vallas con Raquel y tu Pelotón , Por seguridad quiero que salgan al amanecer''

''Si Señor'' – Acento Blu y se Retiro del Lugar Dejando a Raquel y a Zack en la habitación

Blu había salido de la Clínica y se dirigió a Donde estaban Kludd , David y Nera que estaban reunidos para celebrar un merecido descanso ya que después de que Hospitalizaran a Blu ellos tuvieron que hacer otros que aceres en la base

Usualmente se Reunían Kludd y David para Jugar Videojuegos , Abecés les gustaba Hacer Deportes nocturnos entre los dos ( ¡No Sean Mal Pensados! W ) Como béisbol otras veces hacían pequeñas fiestas no muy grandes de 50 o 100 personas pero esta vez Nera quiso acompañarlos a los dos Guacamayos no le gustaron mucho la idea ya que Los Gustos de un macho y una hembra son muy diferentes pero después de un rato estos aceptaron

''Estoy Exhausto'' – Decía David mientras se quejaba y se sentaba en el sofá

''No Fue tan Malo'' – Le Dijo Nera Quien no estaba tan cansada como los Dos machos y se sentó a un lado de David

''Nada que una pequeña **Reunión** No arregle'' – Dijo Kludd con mucho entusiasmo mientras Jugaba con su ps3 Destiny

''Am … Creo que tengo que ir al baño'' – Dijo Kludd

''Jejeje no demores recuerda que Jugaremos un 2Vs2 con los Guacamayos de Chile''

''Si claro amigo no tardare , Juega con Nera no estaría mal que fuera mi remplazo por un rato''

''No es lo mío'' – Dijo Nera con poco interés

''Vale , como quieras'' – Dijo Kludd sin prestarle atención salió de la habitación y se Dirigió al baño este entro y se miro al espejo la verdad es que Kludd era un Guacamayo Fuerte y Guapo le atraían a muchas Hembras la mayoría en el Campus no eran tantas chicas como chicos en el Ejercito ya que era mas habitual ver un macho y extrañamente se podía ver una hembra

*En la habitación que se encuentran David y Nera*

*Pensamientos de Nera*

Muero de aburrimiento no entiendo como se pueden divertir en este lugar con un Videojuego , Porque Kludd tarda tanto? Ya pasaron 15 minutos iré a asegurarme que todo este bien

''David saldré a tomar aire , No tardare ok?'' – Pregunto Nera

''Si Claro , Haz lo que gustes'' – Respondió David quien estaba muy distraído Jugando que no le presto mucha atención

Kludd aprovecho para ducharse para refrescarse un poco después de la ducha secado se preparaba para salir cuando de pronto Nera entro rápidamente y beso a este con mucha intensidad y pasión

Después de unos breves momentos Kludd ya pasado Casi un minuto ambos se separaron y tomaron aire , Kludd miraba con mucha Molestia y Confusión a Nera esperando una explicación de porque lo había besado

''¡¿Qué supones que estas haciendo?!'' – Pregunto con molestia Kludd

En ese momento Nera lo azoto contra la pared mientras sostenía sus alas y se arre costaba en el cuerpo de el para dejarlo inmóvil

''No finjas que no te gusta , se que te encanta'' – Respondió a su pregunta muy confiada

''Grrrrrrr , ¿Por qué supones que es de esa manera?''

''Quieres que me detenga?''

''Pues … '' – Kludd simplemente no dijo nada

''Jejeje eso pensé'' – Nera se abalanzo para besarlo nuevamente pero este lo detuvo

''Espera … No podemos … Recuerda que David esta en la otra sala , ¿Qué tal si quiere ir al baño? O ¿Ver que estamos haciendo? Sabes que el es un poco … Lengua suelta , estaríamos en problemas si alguien lo notase Tener parejas en el campus esta prohibido''

''Cierto …'' – Admitió Nera con Tristeza

''No te preocupes después tendremos tiempo''

''Supongo , me darías el beso de buenas noches?'' – Pregunto la Guacamaya

Kludd la cogió del cuerpo y la sostuvo en el aire a milímetros del suelo y le dio un apasionado y lento beso que a pesar de que solo fue de unos cuantos segundos para ellos fue algo muy especial y placentero , Nera quedo satisfecha por ahora

''Te Gusto?'' – Pregunto Kludd con un tono muy cariñoso

''M-Me encanto …'' – Respondió Nera con cara de lujuria

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala donde aún se encontraba David Jugando con sus videojuegos estaba tan distraído que ni noto la ausencia de Nera y de su amigo

''¡Si! Los tengo acorralados , ¿Unas ultimas palabras?'' – Pregunto David quien tenia unos auriculares ( Bluetto o Diadema )

''Se Termino el Juego'' – Respondió Blu desconectando su consola y el televisor del tomacorriente haciendo que todo se apagara

''¡No!'' – Grito con Molestia y tristeza a la vez Blu simplemente se Rio

''Perdóname David'' – Dijo Blu pidiendo disculpas

''Capitán'' – Dijeron los tres a coro y pusieron una de sus alas en su frente

''Je , Descansen , Mañana tendremos una misión muy importante que nos encargo Zack junto a la enfermera Raquel les daré mas información el día de mañana ahora necesito que descansen y se preparen en la madrugada a primera hora iremos a Rio'' – Aviso Blu con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Aquí termina el tercer capitulo de mi Fic ahora lo que les iba a decir últimamente e estado muy ocupado con los asuntos escolares y todo eso y no e tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y por esa razón no e podido seguir con mis historias ahora ya estaré mas disponible y podre actualizar este y futuros Fics para ustedes espero les halla gustado **

**Si tienen dudas o preguntas pueden decírmelas **

**¡No Olviden dejar Review! Recuerden que al dejar Review aquí abajo es como un tipo de ''Pago'' por de esa manera llamarlo para nosotros seguir inspirándonos en seguir escribiendo para ustedes créanme nos hacen sentir mucho mejor.**

**Hasta muy pronto **

**¡Dr3amJu4n Out! **


End file.
